


Wrecker, no!

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Maze isn't a walking iceberg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Zey is very amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Wrecker decides to hug a certain Alpha ARC trooper





	Wrecker, no!

Hunter quietly listened as Zey relayed the details about their two mission reports, just the usual thing since even Hunter was skeptical about half the stuff that tends to happen, there was something off about the captain but Hunter couldn’t quite place it, neither could Tech or Crosshair.

“Who’s idea was it to cut off the stinger?” Zey concluded as he looked at them, carrying that tone he gets when he’s sick of everybody’s osik, which was his usual tone. Exasperation, weariness and slight amusement were his main traits after all.

“Wrecker.” Crosshair responds.

“So, should I be expecting some half-bug alien nieces and nephews?” Maze pipes up from where he had been checking a datapad. The captain actually had his helmet off to reveal reveal weary features and the greying dark hair, and Hunter didn’t miss the slight smirk.

“Wrecker?” Hunter asks curiously as he smiled at the big man who was already on the move. “I think the iceberg wants a hug.”.

“Wrecker, no.” Maze said as he already started to trying to dive away from the larger man, Hunter could see that he was fighting a smile.

“Wrecker, yes.” Zey remarks deadpan as he looked down at his datapad, smirking slighlty. “That is an order.”.

Hunter rolled his eyes as the ARC captain kept dodging away from Wrecker while Echo just watched in shock.

“He’s never like this.” Echo remarks.

“Oh, he is. The very presence of Bonkers Squad and their handler tends to set him off if he hasn’t had caf yet.”.

They both looked back over towards their two brothers as they heard a clunk of armor to find the Wrecker at caught the poor Alpha and was hugging the man who was trying in vain to escape from the huggy commando.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
